Service Changes - April 2017
'''Service Changes - April 2017 '''consisted of the first improvements funded by the Ten Year Transportation Plan by TransLink. The changes took place on April 24, 2017. Summary * 23 Main Street Station/Beach gets the short-turn trips extended to West End, and peak service is increased from 10 minutes to 8 minutes * 153 Braid Station/Coquitlam Central Station has increased peak frequency on weekdays from 15 minutes to 13 minutes * 180 Lougheed Station/Moody Centre Station has increased midday frequency from 30 minutes to 15 minutes * 182 Moody Centre Station/Belcarra has increased midday frequency from 60 minutes to 30 minutes * 184 Noons Creek/Moody Centre Station has increased service and adjusted times to meet West Coast Express trains at Moody Centre Station * 250A Dundarave/Vancouver gets increased service on Saturdays from 8-11am * 253 Caufeild/Park Royal gets increased frequency on Sundays and Holidays from 120 minutes to 60 minutes * 254 British Properties/Park Royal gets increased frequency on Sundays and Holidays from 120 minutes to 60 minutes * 255 Dundarave/Capilano University gets increased frequency during weekday peak hours from 30 minutes to 20 minutes * 301 Richmond-Brighouse Station/Newton Exchange gets increased frequency during weekday peak hours from 20 minutes to 15 minutes * 311 Bridgeport Station/Scottsdale gets increased service during 6-7am from 30 minutes to 20 minutes * 319 Scott Road Station/Newton Exchange gets increased frequency during peak hours and the evening. * 335 Newton Exchange/Surrey Central Station gets increased frequency during PM peak on weekdays to 8 minutes between Surrey Central Station and Guildford Exchange, increased Saturday service from 4-8pm from 30 minutes to 20 minutes, and increased Sunday and Holiday service from 5-7pm from 30 minutes to 20 minutes * 375 White Rock South/Guildford gets additional evening trips on weekdays and Saturdays * 401 One Road/Garden City gets additional and more consistant service during peak hours, and increased late evening service from 60 minutes to 30 minutes * 410 Railway/22nd Street Station gets additional weekday peak trips, evening weekend trips and afternoon trips on Saturdays * 501 Surrey Central Station/Langley Centre gets additional weekday evening service from 60 minutes to 30 minutes * 502 Surrey Central Station/Langley Centre gets additional weekday peak service, increased Saturday service during 9am-7pm from 15 minutes to 12 minutes, and new late night service from 12-2am on weekdays and Saturdays * 555 Lougheed Station/Carvolth Exchange gets additional weekday peak service * 601 Bridgeport Station/South Delta/Boundary Bay gets additional weekend service during 10am-6pm from 30 minutes to 20 minutes * C3 Victoria Hill/Quayside gets new late night service from 9pm-12am, every 20 minutes * C4 Uptown/New Westminster Station gets new late night service from 9pm-12am, every 30 minutes * C10 Bluewater/Snug Cove gets service extended to 8pm to meet the 7:30pm ferry * C11 Eagle Cliff/Snug Cove gets service extended to 8pm to meet the 7:30pm ferry * C50 Peace Arch Hospital/Ocean Park gets increased frequency on weekdays from 6am-3pm from 60 minutes to 30 minutes * C51 Ocean Park/White Rock Centre gets increased midday frequency on weekdays from 60 minutes to 30 minutes * C52 Seaside/White Rock Centre gets increased midday frequency on weekdays from 60 minutes to 30 minutes * C53 Cranley/White Rock Centre gets increased midday frequency on weekdays from 60 minutes to 30 minutes * C73 Guildford/Surrey Central Station gets increased peak frequency from 30 minutes to 20 minutes Further Reading * Service Changes Category:Service Changes